In general, a semiconductor device includes a semiconductor die fabricated by fabricating a wafer and forming an integrated circuit (IC) on the wafer. The semiconductor device includes a redistribution layer, a conductive bump, etc. for redistributing circuits and wirings. In addition, the semiconductor device may further include a protection layer for electrically disconnecting the redistribution layer from the semiconductor die and fixing the conductive bump. In the semiconductor device, a photolithography process is used in forming the redistribution layer and the protection layer. Since photoresist coating, exposing and developing steps are involved in the photolithography process, the manufacturing process may become complicated. In addition, since the number of masks used in the process increases, which lowers the yield, resulting in an increase in the manufacturing cost.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.